MYSELF
by Racksha yami
Summary: una canción... un secreto que se descubre hasta el final pero que poco les interesa. ItaSasu.... por si no te gusta mejor no leas... para evitar demandas y traumas psicologicos XD


**A mí mismo:**

_Pensamientos de Sasuke ..._

Todo lo demas ... XD

_Letra de la canción: esta canción no me Pertenece, "Myself" Pertenece a Full Moon Sagashite pero me la traje por esta ocasión .... Je, je._

-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ------

Una mañana de viernes, en la casa Uchiha ...

_-Como siempre ... mi despertador suena. Que fastidio, esto es lo mismo todos los días; me levanto con pereza, tomo un baño y me pongo el uniforme, la preparatoria es mucho más aburrida que la primaria o secundaria, Ni siquiera quiero imaginar la Universidad. Pero los deseos de mi madre eran "que llegara a ser un gran licenciado" "un gran militar incluso" un buen abogado ", no sé si Tenía más cosas en mente y la verdad .... ni saberlo quería, me hubiese quitado las pocas ganas que tengo de seguir estudiando._

_El desayuno es silencioso, ella terminaba antes que yo y se despide de mi con un beso en la frente ... pasaban cerca de 15 minutos desde que ella se marcha para que yo también me fuera de casa, tomo mis cosas y cierro la puerta._

_Mi camino a la escuela siempre es el mismo, primero paso por la tienda La señora Hannah me saluda y me regala algo para comer en el instituto, ya sea una fruta u otra cosa; Después la oficina de Policías saludo a Cristian el principal jefe. Por último paso por un gran parque que siempre esta vacio un estas horas, siempre que paso por este lugar ... mi mente me trae de vuelta los días Cuando mi madre sonreía alegremente Mientras veia como jugaba con mis amigos, ahora ... no son más bellos que recuerdos, ¿pero qué me pasa? Yo no soy un cursi, al menos quiero pensar eso. _

_Entrando al plantel diviso las rosas que el jardinero se empeña en cuidar, aun sabiendo que los alumnos las cortaran Cuando menos se lo espere, todos el pasto es verde, algunas de las hojas de los árboles se han puesto naranjas, el otoño está por llegar, eso se puede comprobar pues hoy hace mas frio que de costumbre ..._

_Están los pasillos infestados por esas chicas Escandalosas pidiéndome cosas incoherentes, desde mi número telefónico hasta ... me ahorraré los detalles. Mi salón, por desgracia, es el último de este pasillo. _

_Entro y el primero en saludarme es Naruto Uzumaki, la verdad ni yo sé como fue que nos hicimos amigos, somos ... tan opuestos, el sentimentalista y alegre, yo reservado Amargado y También Están Gaara del Desierto (lo sé extraño nombre, pero él vivia en un país llamado Arena, y todos los apellidos eran ese) y Sai (un chico extraño), ese es mi "Grupo de Amigos"; se me olvidaban dos más en el grado superior __Neji Hyuga y Lee Rock._

_Esas personas son las que mejor me caen, pero no pueden faltar las "lapas" Entre ellas Ino Yamanaka .... Y su mejor amiga la peor molestia que he conocido en mi corta vida, Haruno Sakura. Se la pasan hablando de mí y la verdad no quiero pensar que diablos les pasa por la mente cuando me ven. _

_Pero ellos no son nada en Comparación de otra persona, la persona que más me interesa en todo sentido de la palabra, lo conocí Cuando Tenía 10 años ... Cuando salí a escondidas del hospital ..._

- ¡Sasuke-kun! - Grito Enérgica la peli rosa.

- ¿Qué? - En tono seco y frío.

- Hoy trabajaremos por parejas, ¿quieres trabajar conmigo?

- Lo siento pero ... - sin dejar de ver la ventana-no pienso entrar a esa clase.

- Pero ... es muy importante.

- No me interesa ... levantándose .--nos vemos-saliendo del salón.

Sasuke se Dirigió a la azotea de la escuela ahí nadie lo molestaría además era horario de clases, ya regresaria Cuando pasaran las dos primeras (Matemáticas y Física), recargado en la pared donde había un gran tinaco negro se dejo vencer por el sueño, había pasado varias horas frente su computadora y no había dormido muy bien, debido a una fiesta de sus escandalosos vecinos.

Pocos minutos Después Logro escuchar una canción Sumamente conocida, (yo, que el mismo había escrito) Abrio los ojos y frente a él estaba un joven de cabellera larga y negra, amarrado en una coleta, con piel un poco mas de color que la de él, ojos negros tan profundos como los suyos y el uniforme del mismo plantel que Sasuke, pero con una gabardina negra y encima por una corbata roja (la de Sasuke y los de preparatoria es azul, eso es lo que diferencia a los alumnos)

_-El ... es Itachi Tsuki, tiene 21 años, cursa la Universidad que casualmente esta en este mismo plantel, lo especial de esta escuela es que tiene grados de Preparatoria y Universidad. Es una persona tranquila y me agrada mucho su compañía, si no fuese hijo único diría que es como mi hermano mayor, se preocupa demasiado por mí y me ayuda en muchas cosas._

- Como siempre ... - sentándose a un lado de Sasuke-no entrás a clases.

- Mira quien lo dice ... - poniendo sus brazos Detrás de su cabeza.

- Mis clases ya terminaron ... es una lástima que aun eres menor de edad.

- ¿Por qué?

- Podrías ir conmigo a ... "ese" lugar.

- ¿Qué lugar?

- La disquera de Pain ...

- No tengo que ser de tu edad para poder ir-bufo molesto.

- Lo sé, solo quería ver que cara ponías-rio divertido.

Itachi saco de su gabardina negra, dos latas, para darle Después Una a Sasuke.

-Gracias-Recibiendo la lata.

- ¿Sabes? Pronto iremos a un viaje ... - viendo las nubes Mientras acercaba su lata de café frío A su boca.

- ¿A dónde? - Poniendole al mayor atención,

- a Rusia ... podemos llevar a alguna persona.

- ¿A quién llevaras? - Bebiendo de su lata que una Comparación con la de Itachi Estaba tibia.

- No tengo la menor idea. Mi padre está demasiado ocupado para ir, las chicas ... mejor lo dejamos Así y solo me queda alguien.

- ¿Cuando te vas? - Sono un poco triste.

- En dos semanas ...

- Mas te vale traer algo de Rusia.

- Claro ... pero ... Estaba viendo que tal vez tu irías conmigo.

- ¿Yo? - Oculto su alegría-¿Por qué he de ir contigo?

- Te dije que te debía un favor por la canción ¿o no? Gracias a ella, nuestro grupo se Volvió de los más populares, yla disquera esta siendo solicitada por artistas reconocidos.

- ¿Y solo por eso? - Bebiendo de su café tibio.

- ¿Por qué más quieres que fuera? Aun que si lo tomas así ... nunca ha salido de Konoha ¿o sí?

- No ... la verdad no me interesa mucho.

- Por eso lo hago, además me harás compañía ... a Pesar de la diferencia de edad... me agrada tu Presencia y me comprendes mejor que otras personas-sonrió.

_-si tan solo supieras lo que tu significas para mi Itachi ... no sabes que en las noches solo puedo pensar en ti y en tu sonrisa, en tu voz y tus ojos ... quisiera ... que el tiempo se detuviera cuando vienes y nos Ponemos a charlar ._

- ¿Qué dices? - Viendo que Sasuke se perdía viendo las nubes.

- ¿Eh? - Reaccionando-no lo sé, mi tutor es algo especial.

- Está bien, no iré al viaje.

- ¿solo por mí?

- Si ... no quiero dejar a los chicos del grupo abandonados por ese viaje, además si no estoy aquí quien evitara que te metas en problemas.

- Oye-molesto.

- Tu padre nunca te enseño a buscar peleas con cuidado.

- Siempre me dices eso.

- ¿Qué más te diría?

Sasuke se quedo en silencio, pensando quien sabe que cosas ... Itachi decidió no molestarlo de nuevo y cerro sus ojos para sentir el frio viento. De pronto sonó la campana, la primera clase había terminado.

- ¿Puedes poner de nuevo la canción? - Sin dejar de ver las nubes.

- Bien-sacando su celular y buscando la canción.

Después de escuchar la canción.

- ¿Puedo saber en quien te inspiraste para hacerla?

- No lo puedes saber-dijo Mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa de victoria.

- Las chicas llaman cada cinco minutos para pedir tu canción, me alegra que aceptarás cantarla.

- Otra persona lo hubiese cantado mejor.

- Lo dudo, transmitiste muy bien los sentimientos de esa canción por eso eras el único que podia interpretarla ... Pain dijo que Quería hacerte parte del grupo.

- ¿De verdad? Vaya ... no vi esa posibilidad.

- Espero que aceptes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Sasuke cerro sus ojos y Comenzó a cantar la canción, ante esto Itachi lo observaba con atención ... ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta pero los minutos pasaron volando, la segunda campana los saco de sus pensamientos.

-que fastidio ... - dijo Sasuke levantándose y sacudiendo su pantalón.

- ¿tanto detestas las clases?

- No son las clases, sino los compañeros que tengo.

- Lo entiendo ... - sonrió- bueno yo me iré en un rato más.

- ¿Te irás a tu casa?

- Sí, debo ocuparme de algunas cosas, pero si gustas puedo venir por ti.

- No, está bien solo preguntaba.

Sasuke se acerco a la puerta y la Abrio Con calma, la verdad no deseaba irse pero Todavía Tenía que entrar a la siguiente clase ...

-Sasuke ... - lo llamo Itachi.

- ¿Dime? - Viendo a Itachi.

- Mañana tengo el día libre ... ¿te parece si vamos a alguna parte?

- No suena mal-bajando las escaleras y cerrando la puerta Detrás de sí.

Itachi ¿le había Invitado a una cita? Tal vez el mayor no lo tomara Así pero el pequeño Uchiha sí.

La mala noticia era que Itachi sabia su verdadera Relación con Sasuke, eran hermanos de sangre, sus padres se habían divorciado hace años, pero su madre parecio ocultarle la verdad a sasuke, Haciendole pensar que era hijo único y que su padre había muerto.

Ese mismo día en la tarde, Sasuke Estaba en su habitación viendo las hojas donde había escrito la canción ahora que era famosa .... Paso sus dedos por el título "Myself".

-Itachi-cerro sus ojos y la sonrisa del mayor se Vino a su mente.

Así Comenzó a cantar la canción Mientras recordaba un Itachi ... (solo puse la traduccion pues en japones estsba muy, muy, muy larga XD)

_¿Por qué? Oh, dime porque_

_Te Tengo Que Amar Asi_

_Mis lagrimas no dejaran_

_De Rodar por ti ..._

_-desde que me di cuenta de lo que partía por ti ... por las noches me digo a mi mismo que esto es imposible, no puedo Contener mis lágrimas por ti, por tu amor imposible, pero aun asi te amo más de lo que piensas, Haz sido más que un amigo para mi ..._

_Fue hace tiempo_

_Cuando ya no tenia Nada que perder_

_Y mi voz imploraba por cantar._

_-Mi madre había muerto Después de mi operación ... mis ojos no esteban bien, una enfermedad que se me quedo desde el momento del parto, pero gracias a un amigo de mi madre, pude ver de nuevo .... Pero ... en su empresa hubo una explosión de la Cual nadie salió con vida. Ahí me dije a mi mismo que deseaba cantar y expresar las cosas que llevo dentro._

_Un lugar vacio sin color y_

_Ahí me encontraba yo_

_Es infame la soledad_

_Pero te cruzaste frente a mi_

_Y te vi_

_Con ojos llenos de soledad_

_Y creí hallar mi otra mitad en ti_

_Cuando cumplí 10 años deje de ser un pequeño alegre y social, me la pasaba solo, si alguien me hablaba simplemente lo ignoraba, mi única compañera era la música, hasta ese día que te conocí, unos tipos mayores que yo me molestaban pero tu me ayudaste, terminaste herido pero no te importo, me miraste alegremente y sonreíste, desde ese momento hiciste que algo Dentro de mí se moviera, no podia ni Quería separarme de ti ... me causabas Muchas cosas, sobre todo felicidad. Siempre pegado a ti, fueras donde fueras uno, ahí estaba yo ..._

_Ahora es lo que por fin el mar_

_Que tú siempre estuviste ahí_

_Te doy las gracias siempre estuviste para mí cuando te Necesitaba, incluso para mis tonterías de adolecente ... Han pasado 6 años desde que te conocí y te convertiste en mi Hermano Mayor ... para ti solo eres eso ... pero para mí no algo ... quiero que seamos más que simples amigos o fingir ser hemanos ..._

_¿Por qué? ¡Oh, Dime por que_

_Te amo con obsesión_

_En mi corazón puedo oír tu voz_

_Y me mata de dolor._

_- ¿Por qué te metiste dentro de mi corazón? Me siento tan solo Cuando no te veo o escucho tu voz ... Cuando estoy solo en mi habitación, puedo escuchar los ecos de las palabras que me has dicho, y Desearía que estuvieras aquí, a mi lado .... Tenerte cerca de mí y poder decirte lo mucho que te amo ... pero es un simple ilusión ... el tan solo oír tus palabras como un eco no me calma, siempre que me decido por llamarte por teléfono me arrepiento en el último momento, pues no se que te diré cuando me contestes ... ya sé que tengo obsesión sobre ti, pero no lo puedo evitar, quiero y deseo saber que haces una cada segundo, Cuando no estás conmigo ¿piensas en mi como yo en ti? ... Espero que tan solo un poco._

_Fue tu voz angelical_

_Mi apoyo incondicional_

_Aun que nunca lo nota_

_Ahora ya lo se_

_Me dabas consejos y me ayudabas con lo que fuera, pero casi nunca tomaba en cuenta eso, solo me importaba estar cerca de ti ... escuchándote hablar, pronunciar mi nombre entre tus labios, que suena muy bien._

_Vagar Solías_

_Por el mundo terrenal_

_Llorando por no saber como abrazar_

_Ahora recuerdo que Cuando Yo tenía 13 años te veia diferente, te veia sin ánimos, triste, al parecer tenias problemas en tu casa pero no querías decírmelos, por eso siempre estabas en otro mundo, y de vez en cuando no me escuchabas, pero no me molestaba ... no me podia enojar contigo por más de un minuto._

_Pero la eternidad_

_Nunca basta para hallar_

_Lo que quieres encontrar_

_No se que buscabas pero pasabas más tiempo conmigo, Algunas veces notaba que tenias heridas leves en tus brazos y rostro, me Decias que no pasaba nada, que te habías peleado con unos compañeros de la escuela ... estabas en tu mundo y yo deseaba saber que pasaba contigo ... ayudarte._

_Si crees que puedes confiar en nadie_

_Está bien_

_Yo siempre estaré aquí_

_Tal vez es que soy tu otra mitad lo se_

_Y tomo la Decisión ahora siempre te protegeré_

_Una noche llegaste a mi casa, Estaba lloviendo y por lo tanto estabas empapado, Después de que te duchaste, nos quedamos en la sala ... tu mirada no Tenía el mismo brillo de todos los días, algo no andaba bien, tome valor y me acerque una para ti darte mi comprensión y mi apoyo, te lo debía y quiera pagártelo de alguna forma .... Esa noche Será imposible de olvidar, me tomaste de sorpresa y me abrazaste, no hay que hacer sabia, mis sentimientos querian traicionarme pero al final solo pude abrazarte ... sentí unas gotas cálidas en mi cuello, estabas llorando ... ¿Quién te había lastimado a tal grado? Nunca se lo perdonaría ... desde ese momento me jure a mi mismo que ... haría todo lo posible por verte siempre feliz._

_¿Por qué no te puedo ver como antes Solía hacer?_

_Aunque estés cerca_

_Aunque estés lejos_

_No te puedo Alcanzar._

_Pasado un tiempo ya no nos veiamos como antes, te estabas distanciando de mí, y eso me llenaba de angustia ... _

_Decir que te olvidare_

_Una Más solo es mentira_

_En mi mente estas_

_Y en mi corazón_

_No me puedo engañar._

_quiero pero no puedo olvidarte ", el querer olvidar a una Persona ... es como querer recordarlo para siempre" no puedo olvidarme de ti ..._

_¿Por qué siento esta pasión?_

_Aun no encuentro la razón_

_La respuesta es simple_

_Aun Pero así no puedo responder._

_La única respuesta que hay ... me es dificil de decir, entre mas lo pienso más me angustia, me da rabia ... siento más el dolor...no poder decirtelo ... me rompe el corazón._

Por la mañana, Sasuke se levanto temprano, no Quería que se le hiciera tarde, Itachi le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que se verían en el parque a las 9:00 am

Estando en el parque ... Sasuke se quedo acostado Debajo de unos árboles observando el cielo ...

-Lamento haberte Hecho esperar ... pero se me atravesaron unas cosas.

- No importa ... llegue hace unos minutos.

- Menos mal-sonrió aliviado.

- ¿Y a dónde iremos?

- A mi casa.

- ¿A tu casa?

- Si ... quiero mostrarte algunas cosas, Después podemos ir a otro lado si gustas.

- Claro.

La casa de Itachi era modesta, no tan grande como la de los Uchiha pero le Hacía competencia.

- ¿Está ... Tu padre?

- No, vivo solo.

- ¿Qué? Pensé que vivas con tu padre.

- Algunos problemas y las botellas no Buena combinación... además su trabajo le queda muy lejos de este lugar.

Adentro, el ambiente era cálido y ligero, Las Cosas Estaban en perfecto orden a Pesar de vivir en solo, Itachi Hacia lo posible por Tener las cosas ordenadas. Sasuke espero en la sala jugando con el gatito de Itachi "Kizuna" por error el minino Araño a sasuke en la mejilla.

Itachi tomo un algodón con alcohol y curo a sasuke, quien se puso algo nervioso al Tener Tan Cerca a Itachi, Cuando termino Kizuna tiro quien sabe que cosa, pero al Tratar de levantarse y ambos chocaron Cayeron sobre el sofá rojo ...

Las Mejillas de Sasuke se pusieron rosas ... pero no apartaba su mirada de la de Itachi, Que a su vez miraba a sasuke de una forma diferente a la de antes ...

Poco a poco se acerco uno los labios de Sasuke Y sin previo aviso el menor se decidió y tomo posesión de la boca de Itachi, Así duraron hasta que el aire les hizo falta ... ante esto Itachi se separo bruscamente de Sasuke.

-Lo siento ... - viendo el suelo.

- No te preocupes, el de la culpa fui yo-dijo Sasuke-no pude evitarlo.

- Sasuke ... tengo que confesarte algo ... - viendo al menor.

- ¿que?- sonrojado aun, por el beso.

- Mira ... no es casualidad que te Trate como lo hago, hay una razón muy Importante.

- ... .- Poniendo atención a lo que decía Itachi.

-Siempre te dije que eras como mi hermano pequeño ... que perdí Hacia un tiempo. Y era verdad ... eres mi hermano Sasuke, mi padre es un Uchiha ... como tu y como yo. Tenía 5 años Cuando se separaron, obvio que me acordara tan solo un poco sobre ti. Después te encontré en ese parque ... no lo sé, no sé que hacer ahora.

- Itachi ... no puedo creer lo que dices-con cara confundida.

- Sasuke debes creerme ... somos hermanos de sangre ... pero algo Hizo que me ... - Profundamente suspiro-algo en ti me hizo querer tenerte conmigo siempre, Más que un cariño de hermanos ...

- ¿Sabes? - imito al mayor, suspiro-no se si creerte... - poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza.

- Sasuke debes creerme ... además ... esto no ... no Puede seguir... - interrumpido por un abrazo de Sasuke.

- No quiero ... no quiero que te alejes de mi-levantado su rostro para ver el de Itachi-realmente no me importa si somos hermanos o no ...

- Sasuke ...

- Lo siento pero ... - trago saliva-me ... - nervioso-me ... me .... Me gustas Itachi-hundiendo su cara en el pecho del mayor.

Ante tal confesión Itachi se quedo anonadado, no sabia que decir ... mucho menos sabia que hacer, ninguno de los dos se movía de Aquella posicion, Itachi sonrió levemente y se dejo caer en el sofá nuevamente llevándose También a Sasuke.

-Creo que hoy no regresaras a casa ¿cierto?

- Eso parece-sonrió.

Sasuke beso nuevamente los labios de Itachi pero esta vez con más confianza, Así Comenzaron un juego ... que poco a poco se fue intensificando, Itachi tomo posesión del cuello de Sasuke, desabrocho Algunos botones de la camisa, Se detuvo y miro a sasuke ... Quien no dijo nada, solo sonrió y llevo sus brazos al cuello de Itachi, es señal de que podia seguir ...

En definitiva esa noche, ninguno de los dos dormiría por un buen tiempo .... XD

**Fin**

"**Siendo hermanos o no ... lo importante es que tus sentimientos sean buenos y puros, Mientras lo desees de verdad ... todo puede cumplirse. Esa es la fuerza del amor verdadero "**

**pues he aqui yo de nuevo con mis ideas locas.... dejen sus Reviews por favor**

**nos leemos despues XD!!!!**


End file.
